


汽车控制台（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 车震/足交
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 22





	汽车控制台（bkpp）

夜色浓郁，昏黑的手机光线隐隐约约照出了一张犯困的脸。外面的风从车窗缝隙中流淌进来，而pp的感官也透过车窗涌向了远处。  
闹腾的脚步伴随着一路哄笑，pp躺在后座，听着粉丝模糊的声音，按掉了手机上的ins评论，心里明了bk是快过来了。  
bk一路微笑着双手合十，规规矩矩地向粉丝道谢告别。  
真有礼貌呢，billkin先生。  
pp抬起身体，露出一双眼睛偷偷地看着大明星，待bk快要过来时又静静躺下。  
“滴滴”两声，车灯亮起。  
bk熟练地进了驾驶座，转头看着副驾驶一愣，下意识拿出手机正要拨电话时，带着笑意的奶音在身后响起。  
“sommai叔叔，开车吧！”  
“诶？”bk吓了一跳，转头瞪大眼睛看着直起身体的pp，“为什么坐后座？我还以为你没来接我呢。”  
pp把下巴垫在bk靠椅上，抿着嘴，一双眼睛笑盈盈地看着他，“你不是我的司机吗？”  
“阿来哇？还有sommai叔叔是什么？”看着他吭吭地憋着笑，bk凑过脸去，伸手拨过他的刘海，掐着下巴在脸颊上亲了一口。  
暗色的玻璃特意装了防窥膜，在隐秘中，对方的呼吸喷吐在鼻息间。  
pp突然起身打开车门准备绕回副驾驶，凉风吹得他清醒又愉悦。还没走远的粉丝已经有发现他的了。一声，再是一阵的尖叫声响起，她们言语混乱，急忙翻掏出手机，不知所措地喊着名字。  
“pp——”  
pp招了招手，露出一个笑容，再远远地朝镜头比一个剪刀手。  
打完招呼回到了座位，看着bk无奈的脸，自顾自抱起刚才粉丝送给bk的粉色花束拨弄着花瓣。  
汽车启动，开往公寓。  
“今夜网上又要爆炸了，其实本来可以偷偷来一趟的，你看待会你经纪人说不说你。”  
pp不发一言，翘着嘴唇悠哉悠哉躺在一旁，狭小的空间满是玫瑰的花香。绵白的t恤包裹着pp温暖的皮肤，上面还有存有水汽的柔软质感，若有若无的清甜椰子味从领口、短裤脚弥漫而出。刚吹干的头发细软地贴在靠背，后脑勺的一撮被蹭得微挑了起来，随着汽车的运动，一下一下地在空气中晃荡。  
车到红绿灯前停下，柔缓的音乐和平稳安静的路程让他有些困意。纤长的腿交叠坐着有些拥挤，pp顺势再往后躺了一点，蹭掉了celine的拖鞋，脚嚣张地架在了中控台上。  
bk轻笑一声，“确定不会被拍到吗？”  
看着红灯上的数字，左手娴熟地移到了pp的大腿根部，揉了揉压红的印子，又用力拍了一下丰腴的腿根。  
看着对方粉红的脚趾卷起又张开，顶着玻璃压出了一块青白色。脚踝摩挲着叠起，抻着脚背上的浅浅青筋拉伸着足踝。  
“真有够嚣张。”  
pp没有躲闪，糯糯地嘤咛了一声，上衣随着伸懒腰的动作拉起，“这个点除了道路监控歪是不会有人看到的，快开吧，我好困。”翻身时露出雪白一片的腰背，找了个舒服的姿势背对着bk闭上了眼睛，“我就眯一会，到家了叫我。”  
黑暗中五感都虚无了起来，一天工作后的劳累都水溶掉了，再迎着晚风出来等待自己的爱人，温暖安全的环境让他靥足又放松。  
bk看着旁边这个怀抱着玫瑰小睡的“密友”，颇有些无奈。  
温吞的pp这时就像小动物一样依偎在身边，放肆地铺展开自己的柔软，像铺开的华章、融化的香膏，白天的小公主脾气到了晚上就只剩可爱。  
但是他可没有心思早早休息。  
油门加力，街上已无行人和车辆，只剩霓虹的光芒氤氲在夜色的晚风中。  
这安静却让他精神，让他酝酿出深沉的渴望，渴望拥抱温暖，渴望肌肤相贴，渴望唇齿相依，渴望大大方方的放肆入侵而不是藏在背后摩挲对方手心的紧张。  
车停，倒车入库，“滴滴”两声闹醒了pp。  
揉着迷迷糊糊的眼睛，pp打了个哈欠。  
“到了吗？”  
“到了。”  
“怎么还不下去？”  
bk拔掉了车钥匙，一脸认真地看着pp。  
“我硬了。”  
一时无语。

pp手臂撑着微微抬起上半身，视线下移，眯着眼睛露出了困惑的表情。  
“哈？”  
bk这时还是结束活动的装扮，一丝不苟的西装遮不住什么，细薄的西装裤被顶出一个尴尬的弧度，他胸口起伏，拉开了拉链和纽扣得以让自己不被崩得这么难受，然后看着pp，一脸凝重。  
伸手揽过架在汽车控制台的腿，正好将脚放在腿间。pp脚背抵着bk热得发烫的东西，真切的触感让他体会到现实的分量，热度一下透过他的足尖传递到神经末梢。  
“这里是车库诶！”  
bk掌心握住他的脚踝再向自己拉近，勾起嘴角：“对，是我们家车库。”  
pp还正一时间哑口无言，面前可怜的金毛犬好像一下变成了狼狗，紧张和刺激感在他心口跳跃。  
bk喘着气，拉下了内裤，阴茎跳脱了阻力一下子弹起，骚弄着白皙的脚心。  
突如其来的亲密接触让pp下意识抽回，但bk快速地握住了他的小腿，虔诚地在粉色的脚踝上吻下：  
“帮帮我。”

pp双颊赤红，耳根发热，脚趾卷曲着往前伸，青白的脚背摩擦着柱身，粉红的脚趾轻轻刮弄着凸起的青筋，一切都太过放肆，太过淫靡。  
bk抿着嘴，深深呼气又深深吐气，一只手包裹住pp的脚背，让柔软的足心更紧密地挤压摩擦自己的阴茎，另一只手则顺着脚踝攀上了小腿，在纤细却又肉感的小腿肚子上掐揉着。  
圆润的脚趾在铃口打转，阴茎硬得红紫，透明的液体从前端流出，顺着粉白的指甲，在足背脉络中流下，而脚心早已一片湿濡。足弓部的凹陷嵌上阴茎，一下一下地滑动着。  
空气中是bk的喘息，pp猫一般的羞耻哼声，还有肉体液体摩擦的咕叽响动。  
pp捂着嘴防止自己叫出声，腿根紧紧地压在一起，难耐地摩挲着。从脖子到眼眶都红了一片，只有他知道，下面硬了，还湿了。

bk张开嘴深深吸了口气，突然拉开腿，用手拢住了拉链，打开车门下了车。  
pp小腿放松，也松开了捂着嘴的手，湿答答的足尖靠在驾驶椅上，滴落了粘稠的体液。他喘着气心想说，终于要上去了。  
还没等松一口气，身侧的车门被打开，bk覆突然身上来，门关上的同时拉住靠椅旁边的调整把手，一下最大限度地拉平了椅子。  
pp伸回腿，bk顺势握住大腿根部，膝盖上方顶住再向两侧张开。  
“唔…”还没等喊停，pp唇舌就被侵占，bk在深深地吻着他。  
气息喷吐，唾液交换间早已意乱情迷。  
pp闭上了眼睛，双手环着bk的脖颈，脸颊的羞红变成了情欲的粉红，主动伸着柔软的舌尖舔舐着bk的嘴角。  
宽松的t恤和短裤说这么容易被脱掉，转眼间pp就已经一丝不挂，粉红的肉体在皮质的车椅和暗色的夜里白得这样惊心动魄。  
bk却依旧衣冠整齐，领带一丝不苟地束着，只有下方的裤链在衣袂交叠下隐秘地开着，硬挺的阴茎从这里伸出，在pp白皙的腿根雀跃跳动，蹭出一路水迹。  
pp从未觉得这辆车的空间是如此的狭窄，小腿翘起，湿润的足尖顶到一旁的玻璃，在镜像上留下一块湿润的水渍。  
胀痛的阴茎顶着殷红的后穴，在穴口一下一下地打转，体液在两者之间润湿，拉出淫靡的银丝。  
bk手指掐着饱满的臀瓣，咬着牙讲龟头一点点凿进去，柔软的肉穴一点点吞下这根尺寸惊人的肉刃，没有外界的润滑让这显得更为晦涩艰难，每一次穴口的收缩都紧紧箍住了敏感点，每一寸的插入都让pp战栗发抖。  
待穴口贴到卵蛋，bk长长呼出一口气，轻轻插动着，但座椅的弧度让重力带着pp更深地下坠。  
pp咬着湿润红肿的下唇，发出一声声变调的奶音，“慢…点…，呜…轻…轻点。”  
身体长久的契合度让他们的性爱进行得十分顺利，bk抽着气，一下一下用力地凿进穴肉，越来越快，越来越湿，每一下都精准地捅到了深处的前列腺，在那小块微微鼓起的岛屿研磨着，pp的音调随着bk的动作一下一下地颤抖，快感从尾椎到脊髓一路炸气，阴茎被操得高翘，前列腺液从铃口淌落，拉出一条粘腻的银丝。  
bk舔舐着pp粉色的乳头，吸吮、轻咬着，乳尖在刺激下变得硬挺，同时另一边柔软浅报的乳肉可怜地被抓握着，拇指按压挤浓着乳晕，又爽又痒，pp殷红的舌头不自觉地伸出，津液匆忙吞下。一下下的操弄让汽车跟着一下下的晃动，小腿靠在bk肩上，脚踝盘在后颈，他带着哭腔抱着自己的大腿根部，不用说也知道这是一个多么深多么放荡的体位。  
活塞运动越来越快，bk扯开了领带丢在一边，下身一刻也不懈怠地抽插着。  
“啊……嗯嗯…快点billkin……”  
感觉自己好像一个鸡巴套子。  
pp大口喘着气，手指插入bk后脑发梢，“别留下印子…呜呜…化妆师姐姐会生气的…”  
bk虎牙蹭着白嫩的皮肉，尖锐的一角划过。  
“你求我。”  
换来的是软软糯糯的求饶。  
bk顺着脖颈一路吻了上去，浅浅地划过。来到肩头，亲吻、舔舐、吸吮，再是用力地啃咬，吻痕下留下一个发红的牙印。  
pp泪雾弥漫，只能一声声喊着bk的名字。  
bk拔出阴茎，起身拍了拍他通红的臀尖，意味着换个姿势，对方乖巧地侧身，bk挽上他的腿弯，手掐着他的腰，抵着被操得软软的穴口又插了进去。  
pp红着脸颊，呻吟喘息。  
“呜呜……好喜欢…嗯～”感受着体内阴茎的跳动，pp侧着身子用小腿一下下地蹭着bk跪着的腿弯。  
果不其然bk堵住他迷糊得发骚的唇瓣，下面的手则套弄着他流水的阴茎。  
舌间入侵，是甜蜜情色地接吻。  
阴茎胀大，bk侧过头，嗓音发紧：  
“车里没套，纸也用完了……待会你夹着走吧。”  
pp一惊，挣扎着还没回话，又被更用力的一下凿入操软了腰，龟头抵在前列腺，高潮让他差点尖叫出声，精液流出，后穴放荡地收缩着，但抽插没有暂停，高潮的余温让他身体发麻，推搡不得，只能哭唧唧地挨着操。  
bk掰过腿，掐着臀肉深入，在穴道深入一阵一阵射入了股股精液。

“快走快走，回家了。”bk面不改色系上了皮带，一身整洁，给pp开了车门。  
pp刚勉强套好衣服，习惯性的套鞋却突然感受到了脚趾间的滑腻，低头看了看已经被弄脏的celine拖鞋，脑子里憋着一堆脏话。  
下地，pp扶着腰，后穴夹着发烫的精液羞耻地往前走，看着bk一脸愉快地抱着花背着包走在前面，“这么稀罕花吗？快来扶着点我好不好。”  
bk憋着笑，“粉丝送的当然喜欢，”转头亲了亲pp额角，“当然，没有你的花好看。”

第二天。  
bk拿过话筒，“他呀，是我的亲密的朋友。”  
第三天。  
bk对着镜头：“他有一次坐后面打趣我说’sommai叔叔，开车吧’啊哈哈。”  
第n天。  
bk对着主持人：“这个人吗，他喜欢把脚架在我的汽车控制台上。”


End file.
